


Phil's Little Problem

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Insecure Phil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had a little problem, but it turns out that Clint doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil's Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Small Dick Fic Challenge

They had been dancing around each other for months, years, really, if Phil was being honest with himself. The first time he saw the kicked-puppy look that hid under Clint's tough cocky exterior, Phil's heart was gone. 

He'd tried to hide it, and because he was a SHIELD agent trained by Nick Fury, he did for a long time. But Clint kept getting injured on missions, and Phil couldn't bear to think about him lying in medical, alone and afraid and desperately pretending not to be.

So whenever Clint got hurt, Phil was there, and when it happened that Phil got shot and ended up in a hospital bed, well, Clint showing up was just because he cared. As a friend.

But eventually Phil started to let his guard down, just a bit, and Clint seemed to do the same. They started spending more time together between ops: Clint hanging out on the sofa in Phil's office; Phil 'happening' to schedule his target practice to end at the same time as Clint's, so that they could grab lunch together afterwards. Until one day on open comms in the middle of an op, Maria Hill said, "Would you two stop flirting and start dating already?"

Things between them were strained for about a week after that, but Clint, bless him, had gotten his courage up first, and showed up at Phil's office, lurking in the doorway and staring at the carpet.

"Ah, so I was kinda wondering how you felt about that dating thing that Maria mentioned?"

And Phil had gotten his own courage up and answered, "If you asked me out, I wouldn't say no."

Clint's head came up then, the sharp, beautiful grey-green eyes staring into his. Phil's heart was pounding, but he didn't blink.

"Are, uh, are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good. That's good. So, uh, Russo's at seven?"

"Sounds good, I'll be there." Phil could feel the wide smile splitting his face, and Clint was grinning too, looking happier than Phil had ever seen him.

"Yeah, it's a date then."

"Yes."

They'd spent most of dinner staring stupidly at each other, bumping knees under the table and grinning like fools. Once the waiter had cleared their dinner plates and they'd ordered coffee and dessert, Phil had impulsively reached out and covered Clint's hand with his own. Clint stared down at their joined hands on the table, then looked up, pinning Phil with his eyes yet again.

"I can't wait to kiss you," he said, and Phil thought for a crazy moment that he meant it literally, and glanced around, trying to figure out the mechanics of leaning across the table. "I can, though, wait. Just until we've had dessert. But then I really want to go back to your place and kiss you."

Phil's mouth had gone dry and he had to swallow before he could answer.

"I'd like that. A lot."

So here they were, making out like teenagers on Phil's living room sofa. Clint had kicked his boots off at the door and Phil had stripped off his jacket and tie out of habit. Clint had practically pounced on him while he was undoing the top two buttons of his collar.

"God, you're so sexy like that," he'd said, and Phil's 'Who, me? Sexy?' was smothered by Clint's lips.

They somehow made it to the sofa and Phil slid his hands up under Clint's shirt and Clint unbuttoned Phil's. Hands were everywhere, mapping, caressing, kneading, grasping. It was all so good. So much better than Phil had ever even dreamed of. 

Then Clint's hands pulled away, and Phil forced his eyes open to find out what was the matter, only to see Clint wrestling out of his t-shirt. Before Phil could say anything, or even move, Clint was surging against him, blanketing his body and pressing him down into the corner of the sofa.

Clint's skin was warm against his. Clint tongue was in his mouth, kissing him fiercely… desperately. Phil wanted to reassure him, to let him know that this was real, that he wanted it just as much, that he was in for the long haul, if that's what Clint wanted, and Phil hoped that he did. 

Clint shifted, pressing closer, and one firm, muscular thigh slid between Phil's legs, making him gasp into Clint's mouth. His cock hardened and his hips bucked up into the delicious heat and friction. Then a tendril of worry rose up from his guts, worming it's way into his chest and coiling around his heart. Phil forced it down; ignoring it in favor of the heat of Clint's mouth, the silky feel of Clint's skin under his hands, the press of Clint's body rubbing up against his... rubbing...

Clint pulled away from the kiss, and one of his hands was fumbling at Phil's belt. 

"I want to suck your cock," Clint said, his voice low and his breathing harsh.

The worry bloomed in Phil's chest, and without thinking he grabbed Clint's hand, stilling it.

"What, too fast? That's - " Clint gasped in a breath. "It's okay if you want to slow down or wait, or - "

"No, no. That's not - " Phil knew what he had to say, best to get it over with quickly. "I'm, ah, small. Er. Smaller. Than average. I just... don't want you to be disappointed." Phil had faced everything from shock to laughter to cruel jokes from lovers in the past, so now he warned people in advance. It tended to make them reject him more politely, at least. 

Clint pulled his hand out of Phil's grasp and cupped his cock, which had drooped, through the fabric of his suit pants. 

"I don't care," he said, moving in close, fondling Phil gently, and whispering in his ear. "I don't care how big or small you are, Phil, I just want to be with you. If that's what you want, too."

"Yes," Phil's voice cracked, because it felt like his heart was cracking too. He wanted to believe that what Clint was saying was true, that it didn't matter to him, but...

"Good. That's good." Clint was softly kissing the side of his face between words. "I care about you so much, Phil, and I've wanted this for so long."

Phil's chest felt tight, too full of emotion, too full of fear, too full of Clint. Then Clint's face was in front of his, eyes blazing with hope and love.

"If you're not ready, that's fine. But I want to see you. I want to be naked with you. I want to touch you and show you how I feel about you, Phil."

There was a lump in Phil's throat and he didn't dare to try to speak around it, so instead he nodded, and glanced towards the bedroom. Clint followed his gaze, and then smiled widely.

"You want me in your bed, Phil?"

"Yes." It came out as a whisper. Clint started to move but Phil grabbed him and kissed him. He was the desperate one now. One last kiss, just in case. Then he let himself be pulled off the sofa and towards his bedroom. 

Clint let go of his hand to unbutton his jeans, and Phil sat down on the bed to take off his socks. By the time he'd slipped his shirt off and was standing up again, hands on his belt, Clint was standing in front of him gloriously naked. Phil had seen him naked before, during missions, but then he had only stolen glances. He'd never looked properly. Now he did. Clint's muscular torso was matched by chiseled abs and corded thighs, between which hung an average-sized cock. Phil knew just by looking that it was easily a couple of inches longer than his own, and he shifted his eyes away, not wanting to dwell on the size difference. 

Instead Phil went back to looking at Clint's chest. His skin was marked with more scars than Phil had expected, some he knew about but many others he didn't. He found himself staring at a long angry red mark on Clint's side, some sort of cut that had healed badly a long time ago.

"I know it's kind of ugly," Clint said in a quiet voice, and Phil's head snapped up.

"No, no. I was just wondering what - you're gorgeous, Clint, regardless of a few scars." His earnestness must have come through, because Clint smiled then, big and bright and so warm that Phil's hands started to shake on his belt buckle. 

"Phil," Clint said, his voice low, and his arms came up and pulled Phil into a hug. His lips found a sensitive spot on Phil's neck that made him shiver. Clint's hands stroked reassuringly up and down Phil's back leaving trails of tingling warmth as his lips mapped Phil's throat. He tipped his head back and moaned. 

Clint kissed down his breastbone and then nosed through the wiry hair on his chest to find one small, pert nipple. As he licked and sucked, Clint's hands went back to Phil's belt. Phil tensed.

Clint looked up. "Let me? Please?" 

The tightness in his chest and lump in his throat was back. He nodded. Clint went back to licking and sucking as he undid Phil's belt and fly and let his pants drop to pool around his ankles. Then Clint knelt.

'At least I've had this, once,' Phil thought, gazing down at the incredible sight of Clint kneeling in front of him. His cock was at half-mast and shrinking as Phil thought about how pathetic it was going to look when Clint slid his boxers down. Instead, Clint put his hands on Phil's ass and leaned in to rub his face into Phil's groin.

God that felt good. Phil tried to turn his brain off, to simply abandon himself to the sensations. He closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Clint's hot breath through the thin fabric. Clint's mouth was open, lips tracing the shape of Phil's cock, which was hardening again from the attention. Clint's tongue found the ridge of the head and Phil gasped at the warm wetness. He heard a hum and opened his eyes, looking down to see the corners of Clint's mouth turned up in a smile, even while his lips continued to tease Phil's cock through the fabric. 

Phil put his hands on Clint's shoulders, rubbing and kneading the thick muscles. He wished there was something else, something more... tender or intimate he could do with his hands to show Clint how much he was enjoying the attention Clint was lavishing on him. He slid one hand into the hair at the nape of Clint's neck and scratched lightly with blunt fingernails at the base of his skull. That drew a quiet moan that Phil felt as well as heard. Clint had his lips around Phil's cock now, sucking him through the wet fabric. That shouldn't feel so incredibly erotic, but Phil was going out of his mind.

"Clint, please." The words were out of his mouth before he'd decided to say them, and he didn't even know what he was pleading for. 

Clint seemed to, though, and finally slid Phil's boxers down. Phil closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Clint's face. Didn't want to see surprise or disappointment or ridicule. He waited for Clint to say something or pull away, but instead he felt his cock being completely engulfed by Clint's hot wet mouth. 

Phil gasped. Clint hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, then released the pressure and worked the underside of Phil's cock with his tongue. 

"Fuck. Fuck, Clint that's so good." 

Clint hummed again, and Phil thought he was going to lose it entirely. His cock was throbbing and so hard it was almost painful. Clint's mouth on him was relentless, sucking and stroking, and Phil knew he wouldn't last long. He curled his fingers in Clint's hair and tugged very gently.

“I…” Phil sucked in his breath, fighting the sensations that were driving him crazy in order to speak. “I don't want to come yet. Want to touch you first," he said when Clint looked up. Clint smiled around his cock and gave it one last long suck before popping off with a filthy-sounding slurp. 

A moment later Phil found himself on his back on the bed with Clint on top of him, skin against skin, legs tangled, hard cocks bumping and rubbing. Clint's hands were on either side of Phil's face, holding him steady.

"I never thought this would really happen. I've wanted it for so long, Phil. So long." And without giving him a chance to reply, Clint kissed him again, this time with a gentleness that almost broke Phil's heart. 

His arms went around Clint, his palms stroking all that glorious warm skin from his shoulders down to his ass. Phil couldn't help but curl his fingers around the firm muscle there and squeeze, pulling Clint's groin tight against his own.

Clint groaned. 

The temptation to buck his hips up looking for more friction was strong, but Phil wanted to make this last. He wanted to see and touch and... have. So he planted one elbow on the bed and pulled a sneaky move that flipped the two of them over.

Clint laughed. "Sex with you is going to be so amazing," he said, smiling up at Phil.

Who tried to smile back, then covered his uncertainty by shifting down Clint's body just enough to be able to kiss and lick one nipple, and tease the other with his fingers.

"Oh, fuck, that's fantastic."

Phil could feel Clint's cock twitching and throbbing against his belly, while his own was trapped against the firm muscles of Clint's thigh. He thought about rubbing himself off while playing with Clint's nipples, and then sucking Clint off. _That way we can both ignore my deficiency a while longer._

Phil was tickling Clint's nipple with the tip of his tongue and Clint was moaning loudly in appreciation. Phil started to thrust into the warm soft skin of Clint's inner thigh. 

"God, Phil. You're driving me crazy. I want you so much. I want you to fuck me so bad."

Phil froze.

"I, uh, sorry," Clint said, lifting his head up off the mattress to look down at where Phil had released his nipple. "Is that not something you're into? Do you, uh, usually bottom or something?"

Phil swallowed around the lump that had reappeared in his throat and said, "Usually, yes." Because no one wanted his tiny cock in their ass, what was the point? So he usually got to stroke himself off while his ass was being reamed. Or stroke himself off while he sucked cock. Which he didn't mind. Much.

"Oh." Clint looked disappointed. "Well if you prefer it that way, that's okay too."

"I don't. Prefer it, I mean. If you... Do you really want me to... I mean, I don't have a lot to, ah, work with." Phil was blushing and turning his head away and Clint grabbed him.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. For me, anyway. I'm, uh, tight. So bigger isn't necessarily better, if you know what I mean. But I don't want you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. There's lot of other stuff - "

Phil kissed him. Hard and desperate and with such longing that he was sure Clint would pick up on the fact that he was completely overwhelmed. But Clint just kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Phil's back and held on tight. 

When he'd managed to talk himself down from the near-panic, Phil drew back from the kiss and looked into Clint's smiling face. "You really want me to fuck you?"

"I really do. I want it a lot."

"Okay then. Let me just grab the stuff." Phil had condoms and lube in his bedside table and reached over to get them, dropping them on the bed near to hand. "Ah, do you want me to, ah..." Phil trailed off.

"Finger me open before you fuck me?" Clint said with his trademark cocky grin. "Yes please."

"Okay, tell me if I'm going too fast or anything, I don't want to hurt you." Phil slid off Clint's body and they repositioned themselves so that they were lying face-to-face on their sides. Clint hiked his leg up and planted his foot on the bed behind Phil's back.

"Show-off," Phil said, smiling and feeling more at ease as he started to believe that Clint was sincere, that this was what he truly wanted.

"You're pretty flexible yourself," Clint said, kissing him lightly. "I've seen you in the gym doing Tai Chi with Agent May. S'how I know the sex is gonna be awesome. So many things I want to do with you, Phil." Clint kissed him again while Phil busied himself with tearing the condom wrapper open in advance, and popping the cap on the bottle of lube. "I've been thinking about them for ages. I want to nail your ass, too, by the way, some other time. Oh yeah, that's good. That's perfect Phil. Just perfect."

Phil was rubbing two fingers back and forth across Clint's puckered hole, increasing the pressure gradually and letting the tips of his fingers just slip inside on each stroke. 

Clint's face was inches away from his, Clint's gorgeous grey-green eyes staring into his.

"It's not just the sex I thought about," he said between quiet sighs and moans as Phil delved a little deeper with his fingers, trying to go slow and be gentle. "I thought about other stuff too. Us just being together. Cuddling up on the sofa watching movies. Sleeping in together on our day off after a long mission. Cooking breakfast for you. I want all that stuff. I hope you want it too."

"Yes," Phil whispered. "Clint, yes." And he had a split-second glimpse of Clint's happy face before he was being kissed again.

The kiss started gentle, but as he carefully worked Clint's ass, Clint's mouth on his became more insistent. Clint's hips started to move, pressing himself down further on Phil's fingers. Phil couldn't help rubbing up against Clint's taut belly, and soon they were both moaning and thrusting, moving against each other and quickly finding a rhythm. It only lasted a few moments however before Clint pulled his mouth away again.

"Now Phil, fuck, please. I need you inside me now." Clint rolled onto his back and pulled Phil on top of him. He spread his legs wide and hiked one knee up almost to his chin and canted his hips. "Please," he whispered.

Phil was breathing heavily, and struggling onto his hands and knees. 

"God," he murmured at the sight of Clint, ready and open and begging. Begging for him. For his cock. He took himself in hand and quickly rolled on the condom and added another squirt of lube, then positioned himself.

"Yes. Please Phil, yes." Clint's low moan as Phil pushed slowly inside was the sexiest thing he had ever heard in his life. 

Clint was hot and tight around him, and Phil was losing his mind. The urge to thrust hard and fast was overwhelming, but he got himself under control and waited.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Better than okay. Amazing. Can't tell you how amazing."

"Then tell me what you want.” Phil was holding himself still, waiting.

"Oh God. Slow, can you go real slow? Just for a bit?"

"I'll try. You feel so good, Clint." Phil eased his hips back, and then slowly pushed forward again. It was so much better than he remembered. It was so good that he didn't know how long he could hang on, but for Clint, who was lying under him moaning, he would hold out as long as he possibly could.

Another slow stroke, and another, and another. Phil's balls were tight and aching. The fire in his belly coiled taut. One more slow push into Clint's glorious body.

"Yes, oh fuck, oh Phil. I'm gonna come. Fuck me hard. Please hard and fast. Make me come, Phil."

Phil's hips snapped of their own accord, and he lost it. His control shattered and there was nothing in his mind except the raw need to thrust and thrust and fuck and come. Under him Clint was screaming his name. The coiled heat in his belly exploded and he came, sharp and hard, eyes squeezed tight shut, muscles rigid, with a roar that he didn't recognize as his own voice. 

He collapsed, gasping for breath, onto Clint's sweaty chest.

"Yeah," Clint was saying, and patting his back with one lethargic hand. "Oh, yeah."

Once the fog had cleared from his mind, Phil started to worry again. "Was that... okay?"

"Are you kidding, Phil? It was fantastic. Look," Clint slid his fingers into Phil's hair and cupped the back of his head to stop him from looking away. "I get that you've probably dated some people who turned out to be assholes. I get that it's hard to go through life feeling like you're inadequate. I've been there, you know that. But you helped me believe that being a half-educated carny didn't mean I couldn't make something out of my life."

"But it wasn't your fault that you couldn't go to school regularly, and that Barney dragged you - " Clint stopped him with a kiss, and cupped his hand around Phil's softening cock.

"And you were born with blue eyes, a genetic predisposition to male-pattern baldness, and a small dick. You don't have any control over any of those things, and none of them make you worth any more or less as a person. You know that, right?"

"Yes, of course.” Phil wasn't happy about being lectured, and it must have shown on his face.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that I care about you. The whole package. The Phil who can shoot better than just about anyone I know, and likes mini donuts, and looks sexy and badass in a suit, and is one of the best friends I've ever had. That Phil happens to come with a smaller than average cock, which doesn't make him any less sexy, and certainly doesn't make him a slouch in the sack. So I get that you have issues, god knows I've got plenty of my own. But I really need for you to trust me when I say the sex was good, that I enjoyed it, and that I want you. Can you do that for me, Phil?"

Phil blinked in a futile attempt to keep the tears out of his eyes. The lump in his throat was back, and all he could do was nod.

"Good. Now let's get cleaned up and, uh, I hope you're a cuddler. ‘Cause one of my issues is that I didn't get touched enough as a kid, so I'm kinda clingy. Think you can cope with that?" Phil heard the genuine question in Clint's voice under the light tone.

"Definitely," he said.

"Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at: [Jo Mathieson](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
